Curious
by Artemis Templar
Summary: ItaSasu. Yaoi. Incest-UchihaCest. Ada yang aneh dengan Itachi dan Sasuke penasaran. Dis : Masashi Kishimoto. I don't make any money from this fiction. Don't forget to leave review.
1. Chapter 1

Belakangan ini, Sasuke merasa ada yang aneh pada kakaknya. Tidak aneh, hanya tidak biasanya. Maksudnya, biasanya Itachi pulang dari misi atau pendidikan atau apapun itu namanya dengan wajah yang ramah, mengucapkan salam dengan suara yang ringan, menyapa ayah dan ibunya, dan – err, menunggu Sasuke datang menyambut kepulangannya.

Tapi, sudah dihitung oleh Sasuke bahwa dua minggu kebelakang ini, Itachi pulang dengan wajah yang lelah dan sedikit kesal atau menahan sesuatu. Dia mengucapkan salam dengan datar, jika pulang malam, Itachi tak ikut makan malam, menyapa ayah-ibunya pun hanya sebatas 'aku langsung tidur, Chichi-ue, Haha-ue' - dan yang paling membuat Sasuke aneh, kini Itachi lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya di kamar dan parahnya Itachi sekarang selalu mengunci kamarnya.

Sasuke kesepian. Ia mengerti kakaknya sibuk dengan kegiatannya di ANBU dan ia pasti lelah saat pulang. Tapi, ini terlalu aneh. Perubahan sikap Itachi terlalu mencolok. Sasuke mulai curiga. Tapi, ia tak berani jika harus bertanya langsung pada Itachi, ia takut kakaknya menganggap dirinya terlalu mencampuri urusannya.

Ia bertekad akan mencari tahu dan memastikan apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi pada kakak kesayangannya.

.

.

.

Sabtu siang, Sasuke pulang dari akademi lebih awal dan kebetulan ayah dan ibunya sedang keluar selama seminggu untuk menjalankan misi. Tentu rumah begitu sepi. Dengan malas, Sasuke menaruh tasnya di kamar, makan siang seperti biasa lalu kembali ke kamar.

Membosankan.

Setelah mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya, Sasuke bermaksud keluar untuk berlatih bersama Naruto. Namun, niatnya langsung urung seketika saat ia keluar kamarnya dan teringat akan Itachi. Biasanya, jam empat sore Itachi sudah pulang dan kebetulan Itachi sedang tidak menerima misi karena misi kali ini adalah giliran kedua orang tuanya.

Bukan! Bukan Sasuke berfikir mengapa kakaknya pulang terlambat, namun sebuah ide melintas di benaknya. Ini dia! Inilah saatnya kesempatan untuk Sasuke datang. Kesempatan untuk masuk ke kamar Itachi diam-diam untuk melihat apa yang sebenarnya ada di kamar kakaknya hingga membuat si sulung yang amat disayanginya ini berubah. Apa yang disembunyikan Itachi? Sasuke ingin tahu.

Setelah memastikan keluar jendela dan tidak ada tanda-tanda Itachi akan pulang, dan ia tidak merasakan chakra kakaknya sejauh beberapa belas meter, Sasuke langsung masuk dengan sedikit terburu ke dalam kamar Itachi.

Ia memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Tak ada yang berbeda. Tetap berisi kamar yang rapi seperti biasanya. Sasuke sedikit kecewa, tapi tentu ia tak kan berhenti sampai disitu. Ia mengecek ke bawah tempat tidur dan bahkan ke laci meja dan lemari baju Itachi.

Tak di temukan apapun yang aneh, semua tetap pada barang-barang yang biasa Itachi gunakan dan Sasuke selalu mengetahuinya. Sasuke cemberut, ia berfikir mungkin saja Itachi menaruh buku-buku porno atau apapun. Ah, tidak mungkin. Itachi bukan orang mesum seperti Naruto atau Kakashi—begitu pikir Sasuke.

Jangan-jangan, Itachi punya pacar? Mendadak Sasuke merasa kesal. Mungkin saja kan, Itachi mengurung diri di kamarnya karena ia sedang jatuh cinta pada seseorang dan sedang menulis puisi atau surat cinta untuk orang yang dicintainya itu? Sasuke tidak suka, ia nyaris emosi dan mengobrak-abrik isi kamar Itachi.

Namun, tidak ada apapun yang Sasuke temukan di situ. Tidak ada yang aneh, tidak ada yang baru, tidak ada yang mencurigakan. Sasuke semakin penasaran sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada kakaknya hingga ia menjadi lebih sering mengurung diri di kamar.

.

.

.

Masih dengan nafas yang terengah-engah karena lelah mondar-mandir sekeliling kamar Itachi, tiba-tiba Sasuke mendengar suara pintu terbuka dan tentu suara Itachi yang mengucapkan salam langsung menggema di koridor rumahnya yang kini sedang sepi karena orang tua mereka tak ada.

Sasuke panik, sudah tak mungkin untuk keluar kamar Itachi atau ia akan berpapasan dengan kakaknya dan hancurlah image Sasuke jika Itachi menyadari bahwa dirinya sedang menguntit ruang pribadinya. Si bungsu ini menengok kanan-kiri, ia segera menyembunyikan chakranya dan matanya tertuju pada lemari gantung baju yang ada di pojok kamar Itachi. Sasuke tahu Itachi jarang menggunakan lemari itu. Jelas, lemari itu hanya berisi kimono, hakama dan baju-baju upacara lain untuk musim-musim tertentu atau acara resmi lainnya. Ia pun masuk ke dalam lemari besar itu dan menunggu Itachi masuk.

Benar saja, dalam hitungan detik ia melihat pintu kamar Itachi terbuka dan sosok tinggi gagah nan tampan sang kakak tampak dengan jelas di sana. Sasuke menelan ludahnya berharap Itachi tak menyadari keberadaannya disekitar situ. Ia benar-benar sudah memastikan chakranya tersembunyi dan tak mungkin Itachi merasakan kehadirannya. Sasuke sedikit membuka pintu lemari tersebut agar Itachi tak curiga dan sekaligus ia bisa memantau situasi.

Ia melihat Itachi menaruh katananya, melepas seragam ANBU nya lalu masuk ke kamar mandi, Sasuke mendengar beberapa suara guyuran air dari dalam sana, mungkin Itachi sedang buang air kecil atau membasuh mukanya. Ia masih menunggu dengan tenang.

Sang kakak keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang tersampir di pundaknya. Sejenak, Sasuke sedikit takjub melihat tubuh Itachi yang tumbuh sempurna. Dadanya begitu bidang dan gagah, leher dan bahunya begitu kekar, pinggang dan perutnya ramping namun meninggalkan kesan atletis disana. Selama ini Sasuke tak pernah memperhatikan sampai sedetail itu. Tapi, wajarlah jika Itachi memiliki tubuh sempurna, setiap hari fisiknya selalu terlatih.

Muka Sasuke sedikit merona saat Itachi melepas kunciran rambutnya dan rambut lurusnya tergerai. Sepertinya sedikit basah di ujung helai rambutnya. Baiklah, itu seksi. Hei, apa yang kau pikirkan, Sasuke? Kakakmu itu laki-laki seperti dirimu. Tapi, Sasuke tak peduli dan ia tetap memandang keindahan fisik kakak kesayangannya dari dalam lemari.

Jantung Sasuke kembali berdebar saat ia melihat kakaknya mendekat menuju lemari. Ia takut Itachi menemukannya di dalam sini. Tapi, itu tidak lama karena ternyata Itachi hanya menggantung handuknya di samping lemari. Sasuke sedikit lega. Ia tinggal menunggu momen yang tepat untuknya bisa keluar dari kamar Itachi.

Ah, benar juga. Tujuannya masuk kamar Itachi kan untuk menyelidiki apa yang ada dan biasa dilakukan kakaknya di dalam kamar. Justru sekarang adalah momen yang tepat. Begitu pikir Sasuke. Ia pun kembali bersemangat dan memasang mata dan telinganya dengan cermat, memperhatikan setiap gerak dari kakak kesayangannya. Ia penasaran dan ia hanya berharap satu hal, semoga ia tidak ingin buang air kecil atau buang air besar atau semua akan kacau.

.

.

.

Setengah jam berlalu dan Sasuke mulai bosan karena apa yang dilihatnya adalah hal yang biasa dilakukan Itachi. Tidak ada yang aneh dan tidak ada yang baru. Bahkan sekarang Itachi sedang berbaring tengkurap dengan gulungan kertas diatas kasurnya. Ia terlihat sedikit berfikir lalu sesekali menulis. Mungkin itu laporan atau apapun itu. Sasuke sedikit kecewa. Eh, kecewa? Memangnya apa yang kau harapkan, Sasuke?

Menit berikutnya, Sasuke mulai mengantuk dan sepertinya Itachi pun kelelahan. Cih, bahkan Itachi tak menyadari bahwa adiknya sedang tidak ada. Padahal sudah sesore ini, tidak khawatirkah Itachi padanya? Mengapa ia tak mencarinya? Sasuke kesal saat mengingat hal itu dan rasa penasarannya kembali muncul tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada kakaknya? Seasyik apa Itachi berada sendirian di dalam kamarnya hingga adik satu-satunya pun bisa ia lupakan?

Dalam kesendirian, Sasuke memanyunkan bibirnya. Ia sedikit cemburu. Ia yakin pasti Itachi sudah punya pacar dan di dalam kamar Itachi selalu asyik membayangkan wajah pacarnya. Pikiran itu terus berputar di pikiran Sasuke. Begitulah, ia tak mau kehilangan kakaknya. Kakaknya hanya miliknya. Itachi adalah miliknya seorang.

Namun, tak lama, Sasuke mulai kehilangan reflek berkedipnya saat melihat Itachi membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur dengan jari yang membuat segel 'memanggil bunshin'. Sasuke kembali bersemangat. Kenapa? Ada apa Itachi sampai harus membuat bunshin? Apa dia akan pergi lagi untuk misi?

Bukan, detik berikutnya, yang muncul di hadapan Itachi bukan bunshin dirinya sendiri, tapi bunshin 'Sasuke'. 'Sasuke' yang berusia dua belas tahun sekarang ini dan Sasuke terpaku. Untuk apa? Mengapa Itachi membuat bunshin dirinya? Apa yang akan Itachi lakukan dengan bunshin 'Sasuke'-nya? Sasuke semakin penasaran dan ia merubah posisi duduknya di dalam lemari tersebut menjadi posisi merangkak dengan wajah yang semakin dimajukan ke arah pintu lemari yang sedikit terbuka di depannya ini.

Mata dan mulut Sasuke terbuka semakin lebar saat dilihatnya bunshin 'Sasuke' tersebut berjalan mendekati Itachi dengan gerakan yang sensual dan sedikit manja. Berbaring di samping Itachi dengan jari telunjuk yang mengelus dada telanjang Itachi dengan amat menggoda. Muka Sasuke merona padam melihatnya. Baiklah, itu bukan dirinya. Sekalipun itu dirinya, ia tak mungkin melakukan itu pada Itachi karena mereka kakak beradik. Kandung.

Dan Sasuke mulai merasa cemburu pada bunshin buatan kakaknya yang menyerupai dirinya.

Rasa cemburu Sasuke bertambah saat bunshin tersebut mulai diciumi oleh sang kakak. Dari kening, kedua mata, hidung, pipi dan bibirnya. Ah, Sasuke ingin. Sudah lama sekali Itachi tak melakukan itu padanya. Sasuke kesal dan ingin segera keluar dari dalam lemari untuk 'melabrak' bunshin tersebut. Oke, itu tidak mungkin.

Lagipula, mengapa Sasuke cemburu? Mengapa Sasuke menginginkan kakaknya? Bukankah itu aneh?

Ternyata, tidak sampai disitu, Sasuke pikir Itachi hanya akan mengecupnya dengan sayang lalu menyudahinya, tapi ternyata yang dilihat Sasuke justru kebalikannya, ia melihat kakaknya memperdalam ciumannya pada bunshin tersebut. Dengan amat jelas, Sasuke mendengar bunshin itu mengeluarkan suara rintihan dalam ciuman panas dari Itachi sambil melingkarkan tangannya ke tengkuk Itachi. Ah, bahkan suara rintihan bunshin tersebut mirip sekali dengan suaranya.

Muka Sasuke merona merah melihat adegan yang tidak biasa di depan matanya. Antara cemburu dan malu, Sasuke memperhatikan setiap geliat mereka di tempat tidur. Bahkan sekarang Sasuke sudah melupakan tentang rasa penasaran atau apapunlah itu. Jantungnya berdebar kencang dan ia benar-benar sudah kehilangan reflek berkedip.

Jadi, inikah yang selama ini dilakukan Itachi di dalam kamarnya belakangan ini? Memang, Itachi sudah dewasa, tapi, mengapa harus dengan menciptakan bunshin dirinya? Mengapa tidak bunshin wanita lain?

.

.

.

 ** _TBC._**

 ** _Iya bersambung ya, soale ini bakal agak panjang kalo dijadiin oneshot. PWP? Entahlah – intinya fic ini akan jadi two-shot atau mungkin three chap kayak 'Secret' dan 'Enam S' . Review menentukan cepat atau lambatnya update karena kalian tau sendiri pan gue lagi ngerjain yang '2nd sequel of Secret' ntuh?_**

 ** _Uh, kasian dedek. Abang malah sayang-sayangin bunshin dedek, padahal dedeknya abang yang asli ada di dalam lemari. Abang sih bukannya cek-cek dulu, siapa tau dapet jackpot? *apaan*. Dedek juga sebaiknya jangan terlalu penasaran ya dek, abang pan udah gede jadi abang pengen punya privasi sendiri. Ini akibatnya kalau dedek terlalu penasaran sama abang. *jitak dedek Sasu* selanjutnya, dedek harus tutup mata dan tunggu dengan tenang sampe abang bobo ato keluar kamar ya, dek. Pokonya dedek ga boleh liat, dedek masih dua belas tahun. Masih dibawah umur, oke?_**

 ** _Thanks for reading._**

 ** _Leave your review._**

 ** _Regards._**


	2. Chapter 2

Masih dalam keadaan terpaku, posisi yang belum berubah, mata dan mulut yang terbuka lebar, Sasuke masih menyaksikan adegan yang ada di depan matanya. Seperti menonton film. Film dewasa.

 _'_ _Hei, ini bukan film. Ini kenyataan. Yang sedang kulihat itu adalah kakak kesayang-kakakku yang menyebalkan sedang melakukan hal yang memalukan…'_ Bathin Sasuke dalam hati.

Perasaannya berkecamuk. Dia kesal, malu, cemburu-tapi juga….

"Sasuke, maukah kau membuka bajumu untuk kakak tercintamu ini?" Itachi bertanya pada 'bunshin' menyebalkan itu sambil tersenyum lembut.

Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan geram.

 _'_ _Bahkan, kakak sialan itu memanggil bunshin ciptaannya sendiri dengan menggunakan namaku?'_ Rutuk Sasuke geram dalam hati.

Sasuke semakin jijik saat bunshin itu mengangguk pelan dengan pasrah dan wajah yang sedikit merona. Tentu detik selanjutnya ia melihat replika dirinya yang ada di depan Itachi tersebut mulai membuka kancing bajunya. Perlahan, ia menurunkan bajunya hingga memperlihatkan bahu putihnya.

 _'_ _Oi, tunggu… Stop… Jangan lanjutkan…'_ Jerit Sasuke-dalam hati tentunya.

Jelas percuma karena tak mungkin terdengar kan? Selanjutnya, baju yang sudah melonggar itu semakin turun memperlihatkan punggung dan pinggangnya. Posisi bunshin tersebut memang membelakangi Sasuke jadi yang dilihat hanya bagian belakang tubuh mungil dan mulus itu.

Aliran darah Sasuke-tanpa Sasuke sadari sendiri, mulai bergerak turun ke bawah saat melihat Itachi bangkit dari rebahannya dan duduk berhadapan dengan bunshin setengah telanjang tersebut lalu mencium leher dan pundaknya. Rasanya begitu menggoda, Sasuke merasa sekujur tubuhnya bereaksi positif melihat pemandangan tersebut.

 _'_ _Itachi – jangan… Itu bunshinku… Jangan lakukan itu pada bunshin berwujud diriku, Kuso Aniki…'_ lagi-lagi hati Sasuke menjerit.

Namun, jeritan sunyi hanya tinggal jeritan. Kakaknya tak mendengar, kakaknya tak kan tahu.

Sasuke melihat bunshin menyebalkan itu mendongakkan kepalanya saat ciuman Itachi turun ke dadanya dengan tangan Itachi yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Mesra sekali. Sasuke iri. Ia juga ingin diperlakukan seperti itu. Ia juga ingin Itachi menyentuhnya seperti itu.

Uchiha kecil berusia dua belas tahun itu mencubit pipinya sendiri agar sadar bahwa apa yang sebenarnya ada dipikirannya itu benar-benar terlarang. Yang benar saja ia menginginkan kakaknya bukan sebagai saudara. Sasuke merasa bodoh.

"Aku mencintaimu, Otouto…" Bisik Itachi di perpotongan leher bunshin tersebut.

Samar memang, tapi Sasuke mendengarnya. Ia terkesima.

 _'_ _Itachi-mencintaiku?'_ Bathin Sasuke lagi.

Kali ini otak Sasuke mulai berputar. Ia berusaha menganalisa semua reaksi dan mimik yang dibuat oleh Itachi terhadap bunshinnya. Itachi memperlakukan bunshin itu dengan lembut dan penuh sayang. Hampir sama dengan perlakuan Itachi padanya. Sasuke merasakan ketulusan yang terselip dalam hati Itachi dalam memperlakukan bunshin itu. Mungkinkah…

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Nii-san…" Jawab bunshin tersebut.

Kali ini lebih jelas. Suara Sasuke jauh lebih nyaring dibandingkan suara Itachi yang dalam dan berat. Begitu juga bunshinnya. Suara itu mirip sekali. Tapi jelas itu bukan dirinya. padahal Itachi tahu bahwa itu bukan Sasuke-nya, tapi mengapa mengatakan itu seolah itu adalah benar-benar adiknya? Padahal Itachi tahu bahwa adiknya itu tak mungkin mengatakan kata-kata cinta seperti itu, atau mungkin karena Itachi tahu Sasuke tak mungkin mengatakan kata cinta seperti itu, maka sebagai gantinya ia berbagi kepada bunshinnya? Yang sebagian besar adalah hasil dari khayalan dan ambisinya?

Jadi, apa sebenarnya perasaan Itachi pada Sasuke?

 _'_ _Itachi, kubunuh kau nanti… Dasar menyebalkan…'_ Geram Sasuke lagi.

Sasuke hanya tidak bisa jujur bahwa ia sebenarnya cemburu dan ingin posisi bunshin tersebut digantikan oleh dirinya. Sasuke ingin 'dialah' yang disentuh Itachi.

Lalu, mengapa Sasuke menginginkan Itachi?

"Hng… Nn… Hhh… Nii-saa… Ah!" Erang bunshin tersebut saat Itachi menidurkan bunshin tersebut ke tempat tidur dengan mulut yang masih menjilati dada dan perut si bunshin.

"Manis sekali, Sasuke—teruskan… Berikan Nii-san suaramu yang paling manis…"

 _'_ _O-oi… Itachi itu berlebihan… Kau sudah keterlaluan, Kuso Aniki…_ ' Sasuke masih terus menjerit dalam hatinya.

Mesum. Jorok. Genit. Memalukan. Menyebalkan. Semua sudah dirutuk Sasuke dalam hati untuk kakaknya. Namun, tetap saja yang dilihat hasilnya adalah mereka 'berdua' yang bergerak semakin maju.

"Nii-san… Ah… Jangan… Disitu…"

Bunshin itu sepertinya sedang protes. Sasuke tak bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang terjadi pada bunshin dirinya tersebut. Ia mati-matian menahan dirinya agar tidak mengaktifkan sharingannya hanya demi sebuah kata penasaran atau chakranya akan diketahui oleh Itachi, dan hancurlah semuanya.

Dengan hati-hati, Sasuke menggeser sedikit posisinya agak lebih ke pojok lemari agar bisa melihat mereka dari sudut lain. Ternyata yang dilihatnya adalah Itachi sedang membuka celana bunshin tersebut sambil entahlah tangan Itachi sedikit usil disana. Di bagian terlarang bunshin tersebut.

Kali ini Sasuke menutup mulut dengan tangannya rapat-rapat demi menahan geramannya. Ia harus menutup matanya sekarang juga demi menjaga jantungnya yang hampir meledak, tapi Sasuke tak bisa. Rintihan demi rintihan mengalun di seluruh ruangan kecil itu. Keringat benar-benar sudah membasahi baju Sasuke.

 _'_ _Awas kau, Itachi… Aku pasti akan membuat perhitungan denganmu… '_

Dengan susah payah Sasuke menarik nafas panjang demi kebutuhan oksigen untuk paru-parunya. Namun, begitulah kali ini saluran pernafasan luar dan dalamnya benar-benar tercekat saat Itachi melebarkan kaki bunshin 'Sasuke' itu dan …

 _'_ _Cukup Itachi, itu kotor… Mengapa kau jorok sekali? Memasukkan penis ke dalam mulutmu? Itu memang bunshin, tapi… Oh, Kami-sama… Apa benar itu kakakku?'_ Omel Sasuke.

Begitulah, yang dilihat si bungsu yang malang ini adalah sang kakak tercinta sedang memanjakan kemaluan bunshin itu dengan mulutnya. Dilihat dengan jelas oleh Sasuke, penis bunshin tersebut berdiri tegak dalam keadaan dijilat dan dihisap oleh sang kakak. Itachi sendiri terlihat begitu menikmatinya. Seperti melumat sebuah permen yang manis. Tentu saja, desahan dan rengekan bunshin itu semakin nyaring dan-erotis?

Rasa geli menggelitik ke bagian bawah perut Sasuke. Dan si _chickenbutt's hair_ ini sejenak menyadari ada yang aneh dengan dirinya. secara naluriah ia langsung menyentuh celananya-penisnya yang masih terbungkus celana. Dan yang ditemukannya adalah benda keras dan tegang yang ditangkup oleh tangannya. Sasuke membelalakkan matanya.

 _'_ _Apa ini? Kenapa aku juga? Oi, ini aneh. Ini menjijikkan? Kenapa aku bereaksi seperti ini?'_ Sasuke panik sendiri.

"Mnn… Ah… Nii-san… Ahh… Terus… Aku—Oh… Jangan… Lepas… Aku…"

"Hm? Sudah mau keluar, Otouto? Keluarkan di dalam mulutku…"

Sasuke kembali mengangkat wajahnya. Dia lebih terfokus dengan suara kakaknya dibandingkan suara bunshin itu. Masih dengan tangan yang menangkup dan meremas penisnya sendiri, ia melihat bunshin itu spontan mengangkat pinggulnya dan memasukkan penisnya ke dalam mulut Itachi.

 _'_ _Sialan - tidak sopan… Itu kakakku, oi… Apa yang kau lakukan pada kakakku?'_

Baiklah, sekarang Sasuke benar-benar lupa bahwa itu adalah bunshin yang tentu saja itu bagian dari kakaknya. Tapi kini ia melihat figur yang padahal menyerupai dirinya sendiri itu adalah orang lain. Dan ia cemburu. Hanya tak mengakuinya saja.

"Aaaarrghhh… Nii-saaaannn…." Bunshin itu menjerit.

Sasuke mengangkat tangan yang tadi menangkup penisnya ke mulutnya lagi. Ia nyaris kelepasan dan ikut berteriak—entah karena apa. Ia memejamkan matanya sebentar dan menarik nafas panjang. Berusaha rileks. Badannya mulai gemetar. Kali ini Sasuke benar-benar kalut.

"Sasuke…"

Mata Sasuke langsung terbuka lagi mendengar suara kakaknya. Secara insting ia merasa terpanggil. Namun, tentu saja Itachi bukan memanggil 'Sasuke' yang asli, tapi bunshin 'Sasuke' nya.

"Sekarang giliranku… Kau berlututlah di lantai…" Perintah Itachi.

Dengan patuh, bunshin tersebut turun dari tempat tidur dengan masih terengah dan memposisikan dirinya berlutut. Sementara Itachi menurunkan celananya sendiri hingga ke lututnya dan berdiri di hadapan bunshin yang sedang berlutut tersebut.

"Kau suka milik kakakmu ini kan, Sasuke?"

Rasa kesal dan cemburu Sasuke sudah benar-benar menghilang kali ini. Suara kakaknya yang seolah sedang mengajak bicara dengannya membuat Sasuke terbawa suasana. Ia melihat penis Itachi yang begitu panjang dan gemuk berdiri dengan gagahnya. Seumur-umur Sasuke belum pernah melihat bagian pribadi Itachi selain bahu dan lehernya jika Itachi baru pulang dari misi atau selesai mandi. Hanya itu keberuntungan Sasuke yang langka sekali datangnya.

Jika Sasuke tidak salah lihat, di ujung penis Itachi ada semacam cairan kental yang menetes sesekali. Bening dan sepertinya lengket. Sasuke kembali teringat akan penisnya yang tadi juga sempat menegang. Ia kembali meraba celananya. Masih menegang dan Sasuke penasaran apa yang sedang terjadi pada kemaluannya sendiri. Dengan ragu dan sedikit gemetar, Sasuke menelusupkan tangannya ke dalam celananya.

Lengket. Licin. Basah. Tegang. Menjijikkan. Tapi, ada sedikit rasa nyaman saat ia menyentuhnya. Rasa sakit dan linu yang tadi sempat menyiksanya saat menyaksikan pemandangan terlarang itu sedikit berkurang.

Selanjutnya ia melihat Itachi menggenggam penisnya sendiri dan mulai mengocoknya. Di depan mulut si bunshin tadi. Tanpa sadar, Sasuke mengikutinya. Ia mengikuti gerakan tangan Itachi di penisnya juga. Geli dan nikmat. Sasuke sedikit terkejut dengan perasaan yang baru saja menghampirinya. Ia membuka kancing celana dan menurunkan retsletingnya lalu mengeluarkan penisnya sendiri dari sangkarnya.

Sejenak Sasuke melepas pandangannya dari sang kakak untuk melihat penisnya sendiri. Oh, bahkan ia sendiri sedikit takjub dengan perubahan yang terjadi pada dirinya. Ia tak tahu bahwa penisnya juga bisa membesar dan menegang. Ia terlalu polos hingga tak menyadari bahwa usianya sudah memasuki masa pubertas. Sama seperti Itachi, di ujung penisnya tersebut keluar cairan bening yang lengket dan licin. Tapi, Sasuke tak tahu apa namanya. Secara insting ia mengambil cairan tersebut dan mengolesinya.

"Ohh… Pintar, Sasuke… Teruskan… Jilat dan hisap dengan kuat, Otouto…"

Lagi-lagi perhatian Sasuke tertangkap oleh suara Itachi, dan dilihatnya si bunshin itu melakukan hal yang sama dengan sang kakak sebelumnya. Memasukan penis Itachi yang besar dan panjang itu ke dalam mulutnya. Menjilat dan menghisapnya dengan lapar. Tangan Itachi meremas rambut belakang bunshin tersebut dengan kepala yang sedikit terdongak ke belakang.

Air liur Sasuke meleleh di pinggir bibirnya melihat pemandangan itu. Ia ingin merasakan penis Itachi di mulutnya. Ia lupa bahwa yang tadi dianggapnya sebagai hal yang menjijikkan ternyata bisa menggodanya sebagai sesuatu yang dia inginkan. Tangannya yang sedang menggenggam penisnya tadi juga mulai digerakkan. Mengocok dengan tempo sedang.

Nafasnya terengah, pandangannya kian mengabur. Rasa nikmat mulai menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Nafasnya terengah dan sesekali ia menjilat bibirnya sendiri seolah ia juga sedang menjilat penis kakaknya.

"Ah… Yaahh… Terus… Sedikit lagi, Sasukeee… Ogghhh..."

Sasuke mempertajam penglihatannya dan kocokannya semakin di percepat kala melihat Itachi menggoyangkan pinggulnya maju mundur menabrak mulut bunshin dirinya tersebut. dengan tempo yang cepat tentu. Nafas Itachi yang memburu semakin terdengar jelas. Racauan kotor begitu lancar meluncur dari mulutnya. Tapi, bukannya Sasuke jijik dan benci justru kata-kata kotor Itachi semakin mengangkatnya ke tingkat yang lebih tinggi.

"Mulutmu panas, Sasuke… Lidahmu pintar… Ahh… Ughhh… Bolehkah ku keluarkan di mulutmu, hm? Atau di tubuh mulusmu, Sasuke? Ah, sepertinya mengotori mukamu dengan cairanku akan lebih indah dilihatnya…"

Mendekati klimaks, Sasuke malah mengangguk. Seolah Itachi benar-benar sedang mengajaknya bicara dan menggodanya. Ternyata bunshin tersebut pun mengangguk.

 _'_ _Lakukan apapun yang kau suka, Nii-san… Aku milikmu'_

"Lakukan apapun yang kau suka, Nii-san… Aku milikmu"

Sasuke dan bunshin 'Sasuke' mengatakan hal yang sama dengan bersamaan. Dan pastinya yang didengar Itachi adalah suara bunshin tersebut. Sasuke melihat Itachi mengangguk sambil tersenyum dan ia menarik kepala bunshin itu ke arah simfisisnya dengan kuat dan menenggelamkan penisnya dalam-dalam ke mulut si bunshin.

"Aaaaaggghhh… Sasukeeee…."

Sejenak, Itachi diam lalu menarik keluar penisnya sendiri dair mulut bunshin tersebut. Sasuke melihat cairan putih muncrat dari penis sang kakak dan mendarat di muka replika sang adik tersebut. Sasuke sedikit sedih dan sebal melihatnya. Andai saja itu adalah DIA yang menerima tembakan hangat sang kakak. Pasti akan menyenangkan.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya dan melanjutkan kegiatannya tadi. Aneh. Ia tidak se-bergairah sebelumnya. Penisnya memang masih menegang, tapi kenikmatannya berkurang dibanding saat ia melakukan itu sambil 'menonton' kakaknya.

 _'_ _Sial!'_ Geram Sasuke.

Uchiha tanggung ini frustrasi. Rasanya seperti ingin meledak dan mengamuk. Ia belum pernah merasa sekesal ini. Ia sering kesal dna marah tapi selalu ada alasannya. Tapi ini? Sasuke bahkan tak tahu mengapa ia kesal. Rasanya ada yang tak terpuaskan. Rasanya ada yang tertinggal dan kurang.

"Terima kasih…"

Dan si bungsu itu mendelikkan matanya lagi keluar lemari. Itachi lagi-lagi mencium bunshinnya dengan sayang.

"Maaf, Sasuke - aku tak bisa memasukimu kali ini, karena ada yang lebih berhak mendapatkan kenikmatan dariku dibandingkan dirimu…"

Setelah itu bunshin tersebut menghilang. Sasuke agak heran dengan kata-kata Itachi barusan. Siapa yang lebih berhak mendapatkan kenikmatan? Kenikmatan seperti apa? Apa ada hal yang akan terjadi lagi setelah ini?

"Kau bisa keluar, Sasuke - Aku tahu kau disitu…" Dengus Itachi menahan tawa.

Sasuke terpaku. Ia memastikan bahwa bunshin itu sudah tak ada. Dan Itachi masih memanggil namanya. Apa ada Sasuke lain? Tidak ada. Keringat dingin mengalir di pelipis Sasuke. Dia ketahuan?

"Keluarlah, mau sampai kapan kau berada di lemari yang sempit itu, Orokanaru Otouto?" Panggil Itachi lagi.

Sasuke memucat.

.

.

.

 ** _TBC._**

 ** _O-ow, Dedek ketahuan… lagi ngintipin… ngintipin abang…*stop jangan nyanyi woi* - gimana? Ceritanya banyak kejutan yak? *LoL* ya begitulah, tapi menarik kan? Seru kan? Kebayang ga sih kalo lagi ngintipin orang trus ketauan? Kan tengsin banget tuh yak?_**

 ** _Begitulah, makasih banget reviewnya ya…. BANYAK - untuk ukuran pair ItaSasu, review segitu termasuk banyak… *ge-er*_**

 ** _Segitu aja… Ja, ne!_**

 ** _Thanks for reading._**

 ** _Please leave your review._**

 ** _Regards._**


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke memucat. Ia masih belum menyangka bahwa dia ketahuan mengintip. Buru-buru ia mengancingkan kembali celananya dan mengelap tangannya yang belepotan pre-cum ke 'manasajadisekitarlemarisitu'.

"Kalau kau tak keluar, maka aku yang akan mengeluarkanmu…" Ancam Itachi iseng.

Si bungsu tahu, ancaman Itachi itu mengandung candaan, ia juga tahu tak ada nada marah dalam kata-katanya, sepertinya Itachi tak kan mengomelinya sekalipun ia benar-benar sudah tertangkap basah menguntit dan mengintipnya. Setelah menarik nafas panjang, namun masih dengan muka yang memerah padam, Sasuke keluar dari lemari tersebut.

Ia berjalan menunduk ke arah Itachi, ia sedang menyusun kata-kata yang tepat untuk meminta maaf pada kakaknya. Bahkan ia tak berani mengangkat kepalanya memandang Itachi. Ah, malah ia memalingkan mukanya sedikit agar ia tak melihat ke tubuh kakaknya yang telanjang. Walaupun ia sudah melihatnya juga-sejak tadi.

"Ka—karena kau selalu mengabaikanku…" Gumam Sasuke pelan.

"Lalu kau menyusup ke dalam kamarku?" Tanya Itachi lembut.

"Aku-hanya penasaran…"

"Sudah terbayarkah rasa penasaranmu? Kau mencurigaiku seperti apa, hm?"

Sasuke terdiam masih menunduk, namun tak lama ia merasakan tangan yang lembut menyentuh kepalanya. Spontan, Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya, Itachi benar-benar tidak marah padanya. Bahkan, ia melihat Itachi tersenyum lembut padanya dan kemudian merengkuh sang adik ke pangkuannya. Lagi-lagi bocah berusia dua belas tahun itu merasakan getaran lain saat Itachi merengkuhnya. Berbeda sekali dengan perasaannya yang biasanya. Apalagi sekarang, dalam keadaan telanjang dan-errrr, kejantanan sang kakak sedang mengganjal dibawah pantatnya yang masih berbalut celana.

"Sejak kapan kau menyadari keberadaanku? Aku sudah menyembunyikan chakraku dengan sempurna…"

"Sejak awal aku masuk ke kamarku-Aku sangat mengenalmu, Sasuke… Bahkan, aku bisa merasakan auramu, kau dekat ataupun kau jauh, instingku menuntunku untuk tahu…" Jawab Itachi sambil mengecup kening Sasuke dengan sayang.

"Ka-kalau kau sudah mengetahui keberadaanku, lalu mengapa…"

"Hm?"

"Mengapa kau me—melanjutkannya?" Suara Sasuke kian pelan karena ia merasa malu yang luar biasa.

Itachi mendengus geli, ia terdiam sebentar lalu menaruh dua jarinya di dagu Sasuke, membimbing wajah sang adik agar memandang ke arahnya.

"Anggaplah aku sengaja… Atau mungkin aku ingin sedikit lebih jujur demi membayar-rasa penasaranmu…" Ucapan Itachi sempat terjeda tadi dan dilanjutkan dengan sedikit seringai tipis.

Sasuke sedikit melebarkan matanya lalu mengerlingkannya ke samping. Ia melihat kakaknya tersenyum tipis namun tak menangkap maksud dari senyum tersebut. Alasan Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan murni hanya karena tak sanggup memandang wajah Itachi yang sebelumnya ia sudah menyaksikan semuanya. Apapunlah itu.

"Nah, sekarang, karena rasa penasaranmu sudah terbayar… Berarti sekarang giliranku untuk bertanya…" Bisik Itachi yang tiba-tiba saja ia memiringkan kepalanya menuju perpotongan leher Sasuke. "Apa saja yang kau lakukan saat kau mengintipku?"

Belum sempat Sasuke menjawab, bibir Itachi langsung memagut kulit leher Sasuke yang lembut dan basah akibat keringat yang sejak tadi mengalir, menjilat dengan lahap leher sang adik dengan lapar. Sasuke tersentak dan spontan menutup matanya. Ia mati-matian menahan suaranya saat gairah yang sempat mampir dan tertunda sebelumnya kini datang lagi.

"Kau tidak hanya diam dan pingsan ditempat kan, Sasuke?" Bisik Itachi lagi, kali ini lebih panas.

Dan tangan Itachi langsung merayap ke celana Sasuke yang ups! Sudah terlihat ada bercak basah disana. Seringai Itachi makin lebar. Ia tahu persis Sasuke sudah terangsang dan belum terpuaskan. Toh, ia sendiri memang sengaja mempertontonkan 'kegiatan' nya pada sang adik sejak ia menyadari bahwa dirinya sedang di intip.

"Ahh~ Anak nakal… Adikku ternyata sudah berani mesum… Ini apa, Sasuke? Bisa jelaskan padaku?" Pancing Itachi lagi sambil menggesekkan tangannya di celana Sasuke.

Sasuke tahu kakaknya sedang menggodanya. Tapi, entah mengapa ia tak bisa melawan-lebih tepatnya ia justru menginginkannya. Ia suka Itachi bicara nakal dan panas seperti itu. Sasuke menahan nafasnya dan menegangkan badannya. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa rileks. Tangan Itachi yang menggesek bagian pribadinya yang masih tertutup celana itu membuatnya frustrasi dan semakin bergairah.

Tangan Itachi yang satunya lagi, digunakan untuk menyangga punggung Sasuke seraya menelusup ke dalam bajunya. Merayap ke perut dan dada Sasuke dengan gerakan yang uh-erotis. Bahkan bocah berusia dua belas tahun seperti Sasuke pun secara naluriah bisa bereaksi positif karenanya. Yah, usia dua belas tahun sudah cukup untuk memasuki masa puber sih-begitulah.

"N—Nii-san…"

Tubuhnya kembali tersentak dan spontan menghempaskan kepalanya ke dada bidang Itachi saat tangan Itachi yang berada di dadanya menemukan tonjolan mungil miliknya dan menggelitik lalu mencubitnya gemas. Sasuke langsung merinding hebat dan nafasnya mulai memburu.

Itachi langsung menangkap bibir adiknya dan mengulumnya lembut. Diluar dugaan Sasuke malah menyambut ciuman Itachi. Sasuke membuka mulutnya dan lidahnya menghampiri lidah Itachi dan berakhir pada mereka yang saling mengulum dan melumat gua basah mereka masing-masing.

Perlahan, Itachi menidurkan Sasuke di kasurnya, tangan kanannya sibuk membuka celana Sasuke dan tangan kirinya masih mencubit-cubit gemas puting susunya kiri dan kanan bergantian. Berkali-kali Sasuke merintih dan mengerang pelan dalam ciuman mereka.

"Kau suka mengintipku, Sasuke? Kau ingin kau diperlakukan sama dengan aku memperlakukan bunshin dirimu? Kau 'penasaran' kan?" Desah Itachi masih menggoda Sasuke dan kini tangan kanannya malah meninggalkan penis Sasuke yang sudah terbebas dan berpindah mengelus pahanya dengan gerakan yang 'ohsotemptingandfrustratingdamnit'. "Penasaran ingin merasakan seperti apa rasanya?"

Dan setelah itu, Itachi menjauhkan wajahnya dari sang adik, lalu membuka baju Sasuke dengan sedikit brutal. Oh, adiknya sudah tumbuh. Dadanya mulai sedikit terbentuk bidang, perutnya pun sudah sedikit mengencang, lengannya sudah membentuk otot-otot kecil. Untuk usia dua belas tahun, Sasuke termasuk cukup terlatih untuk pembentukan fisiknya. Kulitnya masih putih dan seperti bayi, membuat Itachi lapar melihat kekenyalan tubuh Sasuke.

"Manis sekali, Otouto…"

Penis Itachi kembali menegang maksimal melihat rangsangan visual di depannya. Ia merendahkan pinggulnya dan menempelkan penisnya ke penis Sasuke yang jelas lebih kecil darinya lalu menggesekkannya. Itachi menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan amat perlahan menunggu reaksi Sasuke sambil menjilati telinga dan leher sang adik.

"Hhhh… Ah… Mmmn… N—Nii-sann… Uh…"

Sasuke gemetar menahan gejolak birahi yang menggelegak. Rasa geli dan licin di penisnya yang bergesekkan dengan Itachi adalah yang pertama kali ia rasakan dan jauh lebih nikmat ketimbang saat ia menyentuh dirinya sendiri sebelumnya. Ia meremas sprei dibawah tubuhnya menahan agar ia tidak melompat dan menggila. Sasuke melebarkan sedikit kakinya dan ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya mengikuti gerakan pinggul Itachi hingga penis mereka berdua bergesekan dengan beraturan dan berirama.

"Kau suka? Ingin lebih, Sasuke? Nii-san akan memanjakanmu lebih dari biasanya…"

Tangan Itachi menggenggam penis mereka bersamaan, lalu mengocoknya, Sasuke tersentak dan langsung merangkul Itachi dengan erat. Nikmat sekali, Sasuke tak ingin ini berakhir. Penis kakaknya begitu hangat dan tegang, rasa licin membuat penis Sasuke merasa geli luar biasa, seperti ini meledak.

"Ahhh… Aku jadi aneh, Nii-san… Nnhhh…"

Sang kakak hanya terkekeh pelan dan mengecup kening Sasuke dengan sayang. Ketimbang dengan bunshin tadi yang jelas-jelas hanya replika adiknya yang ia ciptakan sendiri, ternyata menyentuh Sasuke yang sesungguhnya jauh-sangat jauh lebih menyenangkan. Itachi sedikit bersyukur ia mempertontonkan adegan terlarangnya tadi pada Sasuke jika hasilnya seperti ini.

Merasa senang dengan reaksi adiknya, Itachi semakin terdorong untuk memberikan yang lebih untuk adik kesayangannya. Di saat penis mereka berdua hampir mencapai klimaks, Itachi menarik nafas panjang lalu melepasnya dan ia mendengar erangan kecewa dari Sasuke yang kehilangan kenikmatan barusan.

"Sabar, Sasuke…"

Lalu Itachi menurunkan wajahnya ke bagian bawah Sasuke dan memberikan ciuman kecil di perut adiknya dengan sayang.

"Nii-san… Nii-saann…" Rengek Sasuke entah meminta apa.

Namun, Itachi mengerti apa yang diinginkan-dibutuhkan Sasuke. Ia tersenyum dan langsung mendaratkan lidahnya di ujung kepala penis Sasuke. Sang adik yang kaget ini spontan menekuk kakinya dan menjepit kepala Itachi yang berada disana.

"Jangan… Nii-san, ini….. Ah… Memalukan…. Hmnn… Itu…. Ko…toooorrr…." Protes Sasuke tertahan yang pada akhirnya malah berubah menjadi rintihan nikmat saat Itachi memasukkan seluruh organ sensitive adiknya tersebut ke mulutnya.

"Kegiatan orang dewasa memang kotor, Sasuke…"

Kemudian, seperti yang dilihat Sasuke sebelumnya, Itachi melakukan hal yang sama padanya dengan bunshin tadi, mulai menaik-turunkan kepalanya sambil terus menjilat ganas penisnya. Sasuke menggelinjang. Inikah yang dirasakan bunshin yang tadi juga mendapatkan kehangatan Itachi? Sasuke iri. Ah, tapi toh sekarang ia mendapatkannya juga kan? Dan oke, sekarang Sasuke menginginkan lebih. Ia tak mau kalah dari apa yang didapatkan bunshin sialan itu.

"Nii-san… Ah… Ohh… Hmnn…"

Sepertinya anak manis ini kembali mendekati klimaksnya. Yang tadi sempat tertunda dan kali ini ia ingin sekali meraihnya. Tapi, tunggu-Itachi yang menyadari hal itu lagi-lagi menghentikan serangannya. Berhenti dan mengeluarkan batang tegang sang adik dari mulutnya.

"Jangan-Nii-san..."

"Jangan? Jangan apanya?" Goda Itachi.

Itachi tahu Sasuke mengatakan hal itu dengan spontan, karena kehilangan kehangatan dan kenikmatan yang menerbangkannya ke surga. Tapi, Itachi senang menggoda adiknya. Ia suka meledek adiknya. Bahkan, dalam kegiatan orang dewasa kali ini pun, menggoda Sasuke tetap menjadi sesuatu yang amat manis dan menarik. Reaksi spontan Sasuke lah yang selalu membuat Itachi gemas.

"Lanjutkan… Jangan… Berhenti... Kau jahat sekali, Nii-san…"

Itachi hanya menggeleng sambil mendengus geli. Ia masih ingin bermain dengan Sasuke. Ia masih ingin memberitahu adiknya kenikmatan lain sebelum mereka masuk pada kegiatan inti. Lalu, Itachi mengangkat kedua kaki Sasuke dan mendorongnya hingga terangkat ke dadanya. Terlihat olehnya lubang berwarna merah jambu yang berkerut sedang berkedut ingin mendapatkan perhatian. Dengan tak sabar, Itachi langsung 'melahap' lubang menggemaskan itu.

"Tunggu… Nii-san… Uhhh… Jangan…"

Sungguh, Sasuke merasa malu dan sangat tidak biasa. Lidah kakaknya sedang menggelitik dan menjilat lapar lubang terlarangnya. Ya, maksudnya itu bagian tubuh yang kotor kan? Mengapa Itachi sama sekali tidak jijik? Begitupun, akhirnya Sasuke malah menikmati sentuhan basah lidah kakaknya dibawah sana. Sesekali ia tersentak saat merasakan lidah kokoh Itachi menusuk masuk ke dalam lubangnya. Ia mengerang dan merengek penuh rasa frustrasi.

Kali ini ia merasa lidah Itachi keluar masuk dengan berirama seraya tangan sang kakak meremas gemas bongkahan pantat kenyal miliknya. Sesekali menenggelamkan lidahnya di dalam sana dan menggelitik dinding bagian dalamnya. Sasuke nyaris mengalami delirium karenanya.

"Aku akan mempersiapkanmu, Sasuke…"

Setelah itu, Itachi menarik keluar lidahnya dan digantikan dengan satu jarinya mendorong perlahan ke dalam lubang Sasuke. Karena lubang sempit tersebut masih licin oleh air liur Itachi sebelumnya, maka tak ada masalah bagi Itachi menginvasi awal Sasuke. Si bungsu pun tak menunjukkan ekspresi sakit. Tapi, Itachi tahu tahap selanjutnya akan berbeda.

"Sasuke… Kau percaya padaku, kan?"

Sang adik membuka matanya dan memandang Itachi lalu mengangguk. Setelah tersenyum tipis antara lega namun juga khawatir, Itachi kembali mengulum mulut Sasuke sambil menambahkan satu jari lagi masuk ke anus Sasuke. Benar saja, kali ini Sasuke agak meringis. Itachi menghentikan serangannya sebentar dan fokus mengulum mulut adiknya agar perhatiannya teralihkan.

'Sempit sekali'-begitu pikir Itachi. ia sempat berfikir, jarinya saja sudah sulit sekali untuk masuk, bagaimana jika penisnya yang akan masuk nanti? Sedikit terbesit rasa tidak tega membayangkannya.

Namun, di luar dugaan, ternyata Sasuke begitu cepat 'belajar'. Beberapa menit setelahnya Itachi merasakan otot luar lubang anus Sasuke mengendur dan lebih rileks. Ia mencoba menggerakkannya, keluar masuk perlahan, meregangkan jarinya membantuk gunting dan terakhir jarinya bergerak vertical mencari titik kenikmatan sang adik.

"NGH… AH… Nii-saaan…"

Si sulung menaikkan pinggir bibirnya melihat reaksi spontan Sasuke yang langsung mengangkat pantatnya spontan. Ia tahu ia berhasil menemukan titik kenikmatan adiknya. Ia kembali melebarkan kaki Sasuke dan merogoh lubang adiknya, memijat titik itu berulang-ulang.

Melihat precum mulai menggenang di perut Sasuke, dengan sukarela Itachi merendahkan kepalanya lagi dan membersihkan cairan kental tersebut dengan lidahnya. Lalu kembali memasukkan penis Sasuke ke dalam mulutnya.

"Apa kau pernah disentuh orang lain seperti ini, Sasuke? Naruto misalnya? Kalian begitu dekat…" Tanya Itachi yang dijawab dengan gelengan lemah dari adiknya.

"Tidak pernah, Nii-san… Ini pertama kalinya dan ini membuatku nyaris gila…"

"Kau akan gila, Sasuke-gila karena ku…"

Itachi yang tahu Sasuke sudah di ujung klimaksnya, sengaja menjepit penis Sasuke dengan bibirnya dan menghisap kuat batang tegang itu, diiringi dengan dua jarinya di dalam yang menekan agak keras titik kenikmatan Sasuke. Akhirnya…

"OH…AGH… Aaahhhh…"

Spontan Sasuke menyodok mulut Itachi dan beberapa tembakan hangat menyerang tenggorokan Itachi. Sedikit terkejut dan bahkan hampir tersedak, Itachi membuka matanya dan menarik nafas panjang, reflex menelan Itachi mulai bekerja membuat gerakan memerah di ujung kepala penis Sasuke. Itachi memang sedang memerah susu. Susu yang kental namun asin dan sedikit pahit.

Sasuke terkulai lemas menikmati orgasme berikut relaksasinya. Tubuhnya masih gemetar dan nafasnya masih terengah. Ia meringis linu saat Itachi melepas penisnya yang sedikit melemas dari mulutnya.

"Bagaimana? Jauh lebih baik daripada kau melakukannya sendiri sambil mengintipku, kan?"

Pandangan Sasuke mengabur menatap Itachi yang berada diatasnya. Ia mencintai sang kakak. Ia baru menyadarinya. Ia tak pernah bereaksi terhadap sentuhan siapapun bahkan wanita sekalipun. Tapi, Itachi berbeda. Sentuhan Itachi memberinya kenyamanan, menyenangkan dan menginginkan. Ya, sekarang Sasuke ingin lebih. Ia ingin bersatu dengan kakaknya. Darah satu garis yang mengalir di tubuh mereka sebagai saudara kandung tidak cukup. Sasuke ingin tubuh mereka juga bersatu. Ia ingin menjadi milik kakaknya.

"Nii-san, aku ingin dirimu… Bersatulah denganku… Jadikan aku milikmu…"

Itachi melebarkan matanya sedikit dan memastikan Sasuke mengatakan hal itu dengan sadar. Ia akan bersyukur jika benar adanya Sasuke 'mencintai' nya lebih dari sekedar saudara. Itu yang diinginkan Itachi. Ia mencintai Sasuke bukan untuk memonopolinya, bukan karena hasrat seksual semata. Ia mencintai Sasuke dalam segala hal, dalam semua aspek.

Tak menjawab apapun, Itachi mengangguk dan mengecup kening Sasuke dengan sayang. Ia juga ingin bersatu dengan Sasuke. Sejak lama. Jauh sebelum Sasuke menyadari bahwa sang adik tersebut mencintainya.

Setelah mengeluarkan jarinya perlahan dari lubang surga adiknya, Itachi mengarahkan penisnya sendiri ke bibir bulat berkerut milik adiknya. Ia menarik nafas panjang saat dirasakan lubang tersebut menyambut kedatangannya. Ia berusaha mati-matian agar tidak menerobos dengan brutal ke dalam tubuh adiknya atau ia akan meninggalkan trauma fisik pada adiknya.

"Rileks, Sasuke-tarik nafas panjang… Lihat aku… Buka matamu…"

Mematuhi perintah kakaknya, perlahan Sasuke membuka matanya. Memandang sosok gagah yang selama ini dikagumi dan disayanginya. Itachi begitu tampan-begitu pikir Sasuke. Entah mengapa ia merasa begitu bahagia. Airmatanya jatuh. Sakit. Tapi, lebih dari itu, ia merasa bahagia. Airmatanya adalah puncak dari rasa bahagianya. Karena ia sudah menjadi milik Itachi seutuhnya.

"Nii-san…. Su…ki…"

Itachi tersenyum dan mengecup airmata Sasuke lalu meminumnya. Dulu, Itachi pernah diceritakan oleh gurunya tentang airmata duyung yang membuat hidup manusia abadi. Kini, Itachi mengerti, tak perlu mencari seekor duyung, airmata kebahagiaan Sasuke adalah pelengkap nyawanya. Sasuke adalah segalanya.

Penis Itachi akhirnya masuk seluruhnya ke dalam ruang sempit milik adiknya dan ia memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat. Lubang itu menjepitnya dengan kuat. Begitu panas dan kedutannya sangat menggelitik saraf-saraf kemaluan Itachi. Ia benar-benar menghindari matanya dari ekspresi seksi Sasuke dan berusaha tidak mendengar erangan dan rintihan manja Sasuke atau ia akan menyerang Sasuke dengan buas. Ia tahu adiknya kesakitan dan masih dalam upaya menyesuaikan diri karena itulah Itachi pun tak ingin terburu.

"Bergeraklah, carilah kepuasanmu, Nii-san…"

Oh tidak! Tawaran penuh dosa Sasuke tadi membuat seluruh pertahanan Itachi berontak.

"Jangan pancing aku, Sasuke-aku bisa menyerangmu dengan tanpa ampun…"

Sasuke mengangguk lalu melingkarkan tangannya ke tengkuk Itachi.

"Apapun… Nii-san…"

Dan sudah cukup! Itachi sudah tak tahan lagi. Ia mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur. Ia yang sudah tahu persis dimana letak titik kenikmatan Sasuke, langsung mengarahkan ujung kejantanannya ke titik tersebut.

"Sasuke… Sasuke… Sasuke… Ahhh…"

Tubuh Sasuke terhentak-hentak setiap Itachi mendorong masuk kejantanannya ke dalam lubang Sasuke. Penis Sasuke terbangun lagi dan menegang akibat kelenjar prostate nya terus menerus di hantam. Dan Itachi yang menyadari hal itu semakin bernafsu menyerang adiknya.

"Kau suka milik kakakmu, hm? Sasuke?"

"Suka... Ah… Ah… Su…Kaa…Ahhhh…"

"Tidak sakit, Otouto?"

Sasuke menggeleng cepat. Ketimbang ia memikirkan rasa sakit, ia lebih terfokus pada rasa nikmat yang membakar tubuhnya. Ia perawan dan belum pernah tertarik dengan pendidikan yang berbau seksual atau sejenisnya. Kini, ia dihadapkan oleh kenyataan yang lebih dari perkiraannya. Apalagi yang melakukannya adalah kakak kandung yang selama ini dicintainya. Sasuke merasa kenyang. Ia penuh dan terbanjiri oleh cinta dan kasih sayang. Ia tak butuh apapun lagi selama ada Itachi.

"Te—terus… Ah… Nii-san… Terus… Ngh… Hahhh…"

Itachi yang tak pernah bisa menolak adiknya hanya bisa mematuhi perintah manis sang adik. Ia menyerang Sasuke dengan lebih ganas. Mendorong penisnya dalam-dalam ke lubang sempit Sasuke, ditambah kini tangannya ikut mengocok penis Sasuke yang sempat terabaikan.

"Sudah tidak penasaran lagi, anak nakal?"

"Ma-Masih… Aku masih penasaran… Aku ingin merasakan benihmu di dalam tubuhku…"

Terkekeh pelan, Itachi semakin gemas pada adik satu-satunya ini.

"Kalau begitu, aku boleh mengeluarkannya di dalam, Sasuke?"

Kali ini Sasuke mengangguk dalam lenguhan dan erangannya.

"Aku-sebentar…Hhhh… Lagi…" Geram Itachi tertahan.

Kocokan di penis Sasuke kian cepat dan sodokan penisnya di lubang sang adik kian ganas. Itachi benar-benar sudah tak tahan lagi. Impiannya untuk memiliki Sasuke sudah terwujud dan sugesti itu semakin mengangkatnya ke puncak kenikmatan.

"Ahh.. Nii-san… AGHH.."

"Bersama-Sasukeee…. Ohhhh…."

Entah siapa yang duluan mencapai klimaks atau memang benar adanya mereka klimaks bersamaan, yang jelas Sasuke merasa dirinya begitu penuh sementara Itachi merasa penisnya diperah dengan amat kuat oleh lubang Sasuke yang tengah 'menjalani' orgasmenya.

Perut dan dada Sasuke sudah lengket oleh cairan spermanya sendiri. Dan Itachi mulai mengeluarkan penisnya dari lubang Sasuke saat cincin ketat tersebut sudah lebih rileks. Itachi mengangkat kedua kaki Sasuke dan melihat lekat-lekat bagaimana sperma yang ditanamnya di lubang sang adik sedikit demi sedikit meleleh keluar. Seksi sekali. Itachi gemas sekaligus bangga telah berhasil membuat Sasuke menjadi miliknya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke…" Bisik Itachi sambil mengecup kedua pipi dan kening Sasuke.

Sasuke merangkul kakaknya dan menariknya agar kembali menindihnya. Ia masih ingin merasakan kehangatan Itachi. Ia bahagia tenggelam dalam tubuh gagah Itachi. Ia suka harum maskulin namun lembut milik sang kakak. Itachi adalah segalanya.

"Sepertinya, lain kali aku harus menyelinap masuk ke kamarmu lagi…" Dengus Sasuke.

Itachi tertawa kecil.

"Apakah itu caramu merajuk? Begitu inginnyakah kau ku hukum, anak nakal?"

"Jika hukumannya seperti ini, mungkin aku selalu ingin…"

Itachi mencolek kening Sasuke dengan dua jarinya dan mengecup puncak kepala adiknya dengan hangat.

"Kau ini… Kau tak perlu melakukan itu… Jika kau menginginkannya, kau tinggal datang padaku… Dan memintalah…"

"Hn… Mesum…"

"Hanya untukmu, Otouto…"

.

.

.

 ** _End._**

 ** _Ya, gitu-maap ye kalo apdet nya lama… tau lah gue 'lemah' di bagian lemon… I mean, ngumpulin feel nya itu ya harus disogok pake coklat dan eskrim dulu deh… untuk fic non lemon, mungkin gue bisa nyelesein 1 chapter yang isinya 3-4k kata dalam satu hari, tapi kalo untuk lemon, mungkin 1 hari Cuma dapet 5 paragraf. LoL_**

 ** _Untuk 'Curious' udah beres. Nanti ada sequelnya. Entah sequel atau side story ato omake, apapunlah, yang jelas ide udah ada tinggal-ya itu, nge-feel lemonnya itu yang gue butuh waktu yang cukup lama. Betewe, lemon gue kurang hot ya? Maaf deh. Lol._**

 ** _Gitu aja, ni gue masih utang lemon di 'Secret', Sabar ya… Nanti chap setelah lemon, bakal balik lg ke keseharian keluarga Uchiha yang manis, asem, asin, pahit itu._**

 ** _Thanks for reading._**

 ** _Leave your review._**


End file.
